Lost Soul
by Smashing Skunk53
Summary: Two years have passed since the tactician of Ylisse gave his life to stop apocalypse given rise by the Grimeal. When rumours spread across Ylisse that he has been found, his mate wants answers. Post-Endgame Avatar/Nikat x Panne
1. Chapter 1

**WIP**

Rain made getting a decent footing impossible for Taguel, let alone to rely her senses in the way it was coming down. She could barely see where was going, at least she memorized how to get to the palace, or she would never get there.

"Where is he!?" A growl emanated throughout the entrance hall as an extremely agitated Taguel strode pass half a dozen guards. The guardsmen readying their weapons as she made her way to two knights in red and green officer armor. The "Bull and Panther" of Ylisse, who in contrast to the guardsmen, were mostly calm as the tall, intimidating woman approached them.

She stood with pride among the humans as one of the last of the Taguel. Her earth-brown stare daring any to challenge her gaze, and her barely contained frustration at the events that have brought her here. Panne's fists clenched tight, a slight shine on her on her left hand. Her fur along her collarbone and wrists clearly standing on edge with the stress of the rumors she has heard. Leather armor she wore, spoke that she had questions and she was not leaving them unanswered.

Stalh was the first to respond, the joy on his face was betrayed by the nerves in his voice. "Oh! Hi Panne, its been a while how are-"

"Where is he?" Panne interrupted with a bit of the rarely seen emotion in her voice, but her body relaxed a bit at the sight of...friends. Her ears stopped twitching within her braids as her eyes continued to scan the surroundings for her targets.

"Who are you looking for rabbit, can't help ya without a name." Sully responded, gruffly but with a bit of kindness in her voice. Clearly undeterred by Panne's presence.

"Where is Chrom?"

"He is just in the throne room he was just about to send for you." Stalh replied, shifting uneasily between his feet.

"I am here, so I will meet him...And I want answers." Panne shifted pass the knights and continued up the stairs towards the main hall as the guards throughout the room begin tensing up once more.

The large doors opened up, allowing Panne to see the room where she found a new path in her life. The night where she started to see the man-spawns as more than just beings of chaos and destruction. The night she met the ones who showed her there are more to humans and the world beyond The Warren. And the one who made her see a future for her race.

And the one who ended her own isolation with a promise he should keep.

Due to the upbringing of the Ylissian family, they did not see the point of displaying wealth and power to intimidate visitors. Only the family crest branded on the shields along the walls signified the people who ruled the country. The sunlight shined brilliantly through the tinted windows giving the hall a natural feeling, as if echoing the peace across the continent of Ylisse.

At the sound of the large doors opening, the groups of figures near the throne look up calmly, clearly expecting company. The various aides and Ministers on the other hand, looked quite flabbergasted at who would barge in without an introduction. Panne made her way to Chrom following the red carpet passing more nervous guards and pompous ministers. She did not hesitate, with pride in every step she ignored the looks ranging from fear, disgust, and from the more knowledgeable, respect. She stopped short a few steps from the pedestal where Chrom sat with his family.

One particular noble's eyes narrowed upon her.

Sumia looked rather uncomfortable in the attire befitting a Queen, nitpicking and possible wishing to be in a saddle gliding through the sky. Little Lucina, just over two years old, seem to be helping her mother with some frivolous attempts at removing the dress from her seat on her lap.

"You have found him, haven't you?" She questioned, ignoring the looks of absolute shock from fat fools of the court who could not comprend the direct manner of speaking towards the Exalt.

Lissa's face quickly changed from her usual happy demeanor to sudden sadness as her eyes grew wide.

Before Chrom could reply, a fatter fool than most spewed, "HOW DARE YOU! No one speaks to the Exalt with such manners! Guards, remove this b-"

"They will do no such thing Minister Harl. And I suggest you watch your tone around any Shepard, current or former. They deserve as much respect as you give me, or do you wish to leave the room?" Chrom, interrupted and his eyes never so much as blinked as he stared down the robust man. His long red beard began to twitch under his chin, as his well-rounded face tried to regain some composure.

"Shepards are allowed to address me as they see fit. To them, I am Chrom before the Exalt." Minister Harl, face turned beat red in anger but backed down from the Exalt's challenge.

"I will say again. Where is he?" Panne said once more, completely ignoring the built up tension in room. She was learning the ways of humans slowly, but she did not care for all the pointless squabbling.

"We found him, but when he awoke something was…wrong." Chrom cleared his throat, "I ask that all clear the hall, except for Shepards." His voice echoed with the authority that lead to victories over many nations. The voice that invoked respect to all those around him.

As the room cleared, Panne watched as only Chrom, Lissa, Sumia and Gaius were left in the large room. All were dressed in the robes befitting Ylissian royalty, though Panne could smell the sugar wafting from the interior of Gaius' robe.

"A patrol found him in a field and we made our way there." Chrom stopped, "After one year we finally found him." Though the words were joyous, his face showed pain as he spoke. Gaius' eyes grew sharp, unwavering as if contemplating murder. Panne could feel her heart quicken, but kept any emotion from her face. Chrom continued.

"_Welcome back." Chrom couldn't help but smile as his greatest ally stood once more by his side. The black knight's armor shined as if he had never been in a fight. His blue robes flowed between the pieces of metal, showing his mastery of steel and magic, just like during the fated battle. Even his hair hadn't change with the pass of time as the hundreds of tiny black curls remained steadfast while he began to stand._

_But something was wrong. _

_His face betrayed no emotion, eyes were blank, and as Chrom peered closer, they became as black as Grima himself. What was at first thought of as confusion, was replaced with a worse thought. Emptiness._

_He began to walk past Chrom and through the field, "Hey Nikat, don't we at least get a hello-" as Lissa reached and grabbed his arm. Chrom was too slow to respond, but Gaius got her in time to pull her away as Nikat unsheathed his blade and slashed to his left where Lissa just stood mere seconds before. _

_The atmosphere changed. What was supposed to be a happy reunion has changed to a dangerous confrontation. The sunlight that bathed the clearing became lost as clouds darkened the sky as time passed between the five Shepards. Seconds, then minutes, before Sumia speaks, her hands reaching towards her Pegasus and her lance. _

"_Ni-Nikat-" "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Gaius yelled at his friend, as he held the still stunned Lissa in one arm, and sword in the other. His eyes full of rage and hurt at what could have happened. Lissa's face on the brink of tears and disbelief in eyes. _

"_Gaius, I need you and Lissa to back up, NOW." Chrom commanded, as the couple backed away, Chrom drew Falchion and readied himself for an attack from his friend, not knowing how this will end. Killing a person who he considered family, or allowing him to harm those he loved?_

_Nikat with his black eyes staring toward the group, begaun to change into something familiar. Black smoke soon drifted out of his mouth and rise towards the clouded sky and his eyes no longer black holes, but gained color. The color that has caused nightmares for people across the world for years when they are caught under the unnatural gaze._

_Nikat's eyes have changed to that of The Risen._

_The Risen Nikat turned back toward the forest, walking aimlessly towards the woods. What once encircled the clearing with the smell of spring smelled bitter sweet as the woods seem to transform into twisted shapes and figures. The gnarled branches reached forward as if to strangle anything that approaches. _

_As he disappeared into the demented woods, the Shepards could only feel the betrayal and fear. Fear, not for their safety, but fear for their friend._

_Nikat was gone._

Silence, as Panne stood and quietly listened to Chrom as he recalled what happened. Gaius, standing next to Lissa, had wrapped his arm around her gripped her as if she would disappear, his eyes still holding the anger at Nikat what he almost had done.

Lissa, reliving her close encounter with the death, her face paled shortly after he woke up and the façade she had around the Ministers broke down as she moved into Gaius. Tears, once more threatened to stream from her eyes.

Chrom's face has now changed. It was no longer the face of a friend in mourning, looking back at a haunting memory. It has changed. He had become taunt, brows furrowed, and his eyes show the determination that took down the Mad King Gangrel. He is not out for vengeance, but to protect his friend from himself and any he harms.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Nikat, is dangerous. We can't let him do as he pleases. You and I know he will never forgive himself if he kills anyone unintentionally." Chrom told Panne, conviction rang in each word as he paused.

"…What are you saying Chrom?" Panne said quietly as her voice betrayed just a small bit of emotion she could not hide.

"He needs to be stopped, Panne he is not-"

"Enough!" Her strong voice exploded in the empty hall, no longer filled with the warmth of spring, but the harsh weather of a storm building. Both inside and out.

Panne looked Chrom in the eyes, narrowing showing the hunter instincts that have allowed her to survive before meeting and accepting the Shepards. Her teeth gritted together in anger, showing the world something she has always kept close, hidden from the outside world. Her emotions.

"After all he has done, all the battles and strategies he made to protect Elisse and the world from Grimas, and YOU," She paused as she bared her teeth in rage, " He is your friend that would die for any of us and-"

"HE DID DIE!" A fist slammed down onto the throne, as a deafening _crack_ could be heard as the wood gives way to the brute strength.

Chrom begins to whisper, despair at the conclusion he has come to. "Naga said there would be a slight chance that he could come back. If he gave his heart to as many as possible, he could survive." His voice begins to rise, "He isn't there anymore. If we can't capture him alive, we may have to-"

A whimper from Lissa, "Chrom you don't mean…" Her eyes, already on the verge of giving into despair gave in, dreading the next words out of her brother's mouth.

"We may have to kill Nikat."

Panne's body began to relax, but her eyes kept the same ferocity she has shown in battle as she pulverizes her enemies into sacks of meat awaiting to be given to the earth.

She turned sharply and headed for the exit, ignoring the stares from Chrom and co.

Sumia took this time to speak up, " Where are you going?"

Panne pushed the doors open gently, as she turned her head back to acknowledge question.

"To bring you proof that he is still here. That he is not a walking shell." She paused.

"I am bringing my mate back to us and none of you can stop me."

And she dashed past the ministers, startling the guards, bewildering the Stalh and Sully and ran into the rain storm in a race against her friends for her lover.

She will bring him back, or die trying. She will not leave him alone.

Harl watched as the beast-woman left, his anger simmering from being disciplined among his fellow nobles. As soon as she disappeared into the rain alone, he begins to think. The minister started to peck his beard.

_You are within my grasp. Tonight I will finish what I started all those years ago, and no one can defend you now. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I feel bad taking so long writing this, but now that is it here I am resolved to write the next chapter in a shorter time frame. Also removed chapter to do a few edits, Athena8472 was the pre-reader, and I have sworn to show her the light that is Fire Emblem.  
**

**Chapter 2**

Tracking his scent was difficult enough with him being away so long, but the rainstorm did not help matters either. Her braids had become more of a nuisance as the rain continued to drown the surrounding trees and her with nothing but more weight. Panne continued to try and hunt some sign of him as she continued through the woods towards where Chrom last sighted Nikat.

_He's part of The Risen. No longer the man who made you the promise._

Panne ignored the small voice at the back of her mind. Naga had said that his bonds with the ones he cared about would keep him in this world. Chrom was close to his heart, but he was not her.

* * *

Chrom is a brilliant leader, but he was being a fool in wanting to…stop him. Nikat is Nikat. He simply needs to be found and shown the way home. He promised me his life to someone and he will give it, even if she has to drag him back from death itself.

Unknown to Panne, two figures followed after her using the rain and thunder to cover their movements as the determined Taguel continued on at a feverish pace unaware of her pursuers as they split up, with one continuing after her and the other returning to their lord.

As Chrom began the preparations for Nikat's manhunt, he could feel doubt in every decision he made as Panne's words continued to echo through his mind.

"_I am bringing my mate back to us, and none of you can stop me."_

The look in her eyes, reminded him of hunting in his younger years with Fredrick. The people were starting to realize that even though the previous Exalt was a monster; his sister was showing them the way to peace. Using both her patience and showing the people compassion even as they scorn and degrade her, their ruler.

_Fredrick decided that he had needed some time away from the castle now and again, to help make sure he doesn't lash out and hurt anyone…or himself. Thinking back, that was probably the only way his young mind was kept intact during some of the worst the people could throw._

_In the deep forests along the eastern coast they cornered a large boar. Back against a large oak tree as it swayed unsteadily on its feet. Its bristles and fur were covered in its blood from numerous stab wounds along its hide. Blood spurted with each breath as Death drew every closer._

_With its back against the wood, the boar was still turning its head wildly, desperately searching for an escape route past the hunters. Its head stopped as it glared defiantly at Chrom._

_Bloodshot, the whites of its eyes seems to have been lost in a red haze of rage. The little orbs behind the snout and tusks did not show fear. Chrom did not sense the dread that all feel before death. The large mammal knew that if was going to die, it would not be at the end of a lance. Mind and life shaped by the earth beneath its feet, the boar showed Chrom the determination to live for a few moments more, or die trying._

_The meat tasted different that evening, like a bitter truth. That look showed Chrom that if he truly wishes to stand by his sister, he must do all he can to support her. Not just escaping to woods for the sake of his anger. Chrom needs to show his determination and belief that what Emmeryern is doing is right. To show all those who spite and spit on her name._

Looking back to the words he had said to Panne about Nikat truly being gone, he could feel the doubt creeping into his conscious like whispers on his shoulders.

"-sire you wanted to hear about our research?"

Chrom couldn't help but to jump in his throne as Miriel simply stared, awaiting his reply. He regained his composure and small bit of his dignity when he finally replied.

"Yes, I heard that you and your…partners were researching the Risen with the leftover body parts from the war. Can you tell me what you have learned?"

Miriel seemed surprised by the question, "Of course sir, but after what happened with the last experiment you wanted nothing to do with the parts?"

Chrom cringed as he remembered Henry walking through the capital city with one of the Risen carrying a variety of baby items during Miriel's pregnancy. Scared half the citizens to death with the fear that the former Shepard was starting an undead baby-sitting service (with Henry involved anything was possible).

"Recent events have piqued my interest." As he avoided the question. Only the royal family and Panne know of Nikat. He did not want to tell any Shepard, former or otherwise just yet. The resulting arguments would not be pretty.

"Very well." She pushed her glasses above her nose. "Please follow me to our lab."

Chrom gave Fredrick the orders to continue with the preparations that would not include personnel. He would have to handle that himself.

He followed Miriel to her and Henry's home on the outskirts of town, as she did not want any interruptions to their delicate work. The rainstorm had continued the growing intensity since he left the field where they found Nikat.

As he stepped inside he could not help but marvel at the variety of colours, liquids and objects that were spread throughout the room. It was as if they were creating a collage with elements from across the world.

"Hi ya Chrom!" Henry's voice came from one of the connected rooms to the lab, as the ever smiling face rounded the corner. His usual robes replaced with an apron and a baby bottle in the one hand.

Before he could say hello Miriel brought them back to the matter at hand. "Both ourselves and Laurent have been perplexed with how the Grimeal controlled the Risen throughout the war. With Henry's help we have determined that it was through the use of dark arts."

She paused; making sure Chrom could keep up with her train of thought. "But there was more to it than that." Miriel reached over to the table and picked up a pile of notes neatly written with words and formulas Chrom could not make heads or tails of.

"As you know, there are still Risen throughout the continent, though the no longer poise as the threat they once were. They have lost intelligence and leadership the day Nikat destroyed Grima. Even though we have yet to find proof, we have hypothesised that the Risen horde had a link with Grima's soul."

Pausing once more, she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"Without Grima as an anchor in this world, they are now beings of instinct. Protecting themselves if threatened and wandering throughout the world aimlessly until they perish."

Chrom furrowed his brow as he marshaled his thoughts, "So what you are saying is that without Grima in this world, what little soul or mind these beasts once had is now gone along with the Fell Dragon?"

"Correct."

Now he needed an answer to question that has been gnawing at his mind since he saw his former friend earlier this day and hoped that Miriel and Henry wouldn't think much of it.

"Do you think that the same would happen to Nikat if he returned?"

There was pause as both Miriel and Henry stopped what they were doing and stared at Chrom.

"…It is possible. He was Grima, but at the same time he was not." Miriel answered solemnly.

Henry was the first to break the atmosphere. "Naga said that if his soul had bonded with those in this world strong enough he could return all pieces intact. Soul included." He added at the end with a smile.

"But what if the bonds between his friends not strong enough?" Chrom questioned back, maintaining the calm face while his heart pulsed and throbbed in his chest threatening to break his ribs.

Henry showed a full toothy grin as he bellowed his answer throughout the room.

"THE POWER OF LOVE!" As he made a pose with his feet apart and his free hand open to the sky.

Miriel at that moment rubbed her eyes in frustration at her husband's answer. She started slowly, "As much as I hate to admit it," she sighed, "He may be right."

It was Chrom's turn to be surprised. In the years he has known Miriel, he never suspected her to agree with the illogical side of things. She saw his bewildered look.

"A famous philosopher once said, _when you have exhausted all of the probable answers, which only leaves the improbable._" She took a deep breath, still coming to terms with what the illogical words coming from her mouth. "The bonds that bind us to this world and each other are not easily researched and theorized. We must try…believing."

At the last word, her mouth twisted and puckered, as if tasting a sour lemon.

"I see, thank you for the information." He said his farewells and walked back out into the harsh storm with his thoughts now in turmoil. Luckily neither of them seems to care much about his reasons in this sudden inquiry. Chrom now knows what must be done. Besides the current Shepards, he needs one more person to help his plan succeed.

* * *

A small group of armed men sat in the muck and rain covered with mud to avoid being seen. Most were uncomfortable with not only their position, but the orders they are about to carry out. Their once proud blue Ylissian armour now covered with mud and their symbols and ranks scratched off by Harl and replaced with his own coat of arms.

"The Exalt is here milord" But the young solider paused, the indeciviness hidden behind his helmet. "but is this wise? What we are about to do goes against the wishes of both the Halidom and the Council—"

"Silence! It does not matter. We must purify this world." The Harl's eyes began to dart back and forth between his men searching for those who would dare voice their objections. His obsession that has driven him to the brink of insanity since that night over two decades ago.

"Once that sinner has left we will grab them and make our way through the forest to find the eldest one." His mind uncaring of the fact that he is conspiring to kidnap a child and young woman.

"These things are nothing more than beasts and they will not continue to live now that we have them all so close."

"We will be rid of these accursed creatures once and for all."_ After some many years my work will finally be complete_, he thought to himself as he watched the Exalt leave the small home.

* * *

"So your off to help the Shepards with something?" Chrom watched the two shy lovers in their small home. During the war against the Grimeal, the entire camp loved to make fun of the two lovebirds. They were easily embarrassed with all the attention.

"Yeah. They need help tracking a person and my mother left this morning so-" He was stopped as Noire put her finger to his lips, a smile on her delicate features as she shakes her head blonde hair moving to and fro beneath her band.

"It will be okay, I can keep an eye on just a baby Taguel, your sister on the other hand…" Chrom smirked remembering the times when Morgan would dash throughout the camp, too fast for anyone to keep track of. Even now she journeys across the world and visiting friends only to appear the next day in a different country.

"Alright, but it just feels odd leaving you two alone." Yarne continues to fidget with his bracers as he looked at his wife and the child in her arms.

"We will be fine…just be careful." Her face still worried as she took a glance outside at the continuing show of force that nature provided.

"Have we ever not been?" He smiled back to her as he and Chrom left the humble home and entered back into the fierce storm. Chrom could not help but wonder on how the birth of a single individual gave the once fearful Taguel confidence in himself.

"So Chrom who am I tracking?" Chrom could barely hear him over the wind as the two men walked back to the castle gather the rest of the search party.

"A lost sheep."

**A/N: Reviews are welcome, if any of you think I am taking too long, use some good old fashion peer pressure. I know I am kinda angry at my laziness.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

After having the little Taguel with them for the last few days, she could hardly keep her eyes off him. _I always knew that they were cute, but a baby one is like a stuffed animal! _The blanket wrapped bundle was drifting off to sleep as Noire continued to massage its long ears lovingly, same way she does with Yarne.

The fire place burned gently giving off a soothing light and warmth to the small room. It illuminated the few, but practical things that both Yarne and she shared. The few wooden chairs and table for the company they received was always clean and awaiting guests, even if their food was a vegetarian's dream menu.

As the little one started to close its eyes to the waking world his ears twitched as the little orbs opened wide suddenly fearful to sounds that Noire couldn't hear. During her time with the Shepards throughout Valm Invasion and the Grimeal conflict afterwards, she knew to trust a Taguel's hearing after Yarne saved her life a numerous times on the battlefield from ambushes and other dangers that seem to plague their existence at the time.

She left the little one in the crib in the living room of their small home as she made her way to the wooden door of their dwelling. "H-hello? Anyone there?" she called to the through the locked door, doubting they heard her small voice through the storm pounding on the world beyond.

Noire put her ears to the door and listened for anything through the thunder. No footsteps, no voices, only rain and wind buffeting the home. The continuous splattering against the small windows tried to distract her from the door, but she still listened intently as her instincts from years of fighting in a doomed world told Noire to ready herself. She reached for the doorknob as her heart started to race in her chest faster as she turned it and gave it a pull…

Nothing.

Noire peered through the downpour and saw nothing.

She didn't realize she was holding her breathe as she sighed into the night. Noire began to shut the door as she turned around to smile to the frightful child still in the crib across the room, as he started to wail.

_Shatter_

A muddied figure garbed in black burst through the window, he fell to a combative stance with shards of glass surrounding him, blood dripping from the cuts on his hands from the break-in.

"Stay back back!" She screamed in fear at the invader. It did not even look at her as the hooded person began to look about the room with shrouded eyes. Her body seized up as her mind went into overdrive as adrenaline flooded her bloodstream.

Noire looked to the bedroom, pulse racing as she watched the figure in shock drew his iron sword from it's sheathe. _No, no, no! My bow is in the other room past the crib, need to get the bow, need to get the bow, need to get the b-_

He stopped scanning the room and moved quickly to his target as Noire saw what his gaze settled on.

The crib. The young child cries continued in its fear and dismay at the unfamiliar scents settling all around him. Blood and strangers. Did it know itself was in danger?

_Click_. A switch went off in her mind.

Before he was within an arm's reach of the child's bed a fair-skinned fist shot out and a sickening crack could be heard as it met the man's jaw. "**YOU DARE TOUCH THE CHILD WORM!" **Noire bellowed as she as suddenly next to the crib. The right arm followed through with the punch and gripped the man's right wrist as he fell to the floor as more bones were destroyed in his body.

The sword clattered to the floor near the head of the unconscious man as she gave the broken assailant a hard kick as his body was pushed to the wall with a _thud _on impact. More cloaked figures came into the home with their weapons drawn. One through the previously broken window and two through the door that was never closed as it slammed against the wall. Mud flew from their boots and cloaks and scattered around the paradise within storm that it once was.

Noire grinned, showing her enemies her teeth as she glared at the weaklings before her. **"I WILL PLEASE THE GODS WITH YOUR BLOOD TONIGHT. ** They approached her cautiously, sword and axe raised, noticing their ally already on the floor in a crumpled heap with his hand twisted in a painful direction.

The fighter near the window charged in axe above his head as Noire kept her guard in front of the distressed child as it wailed in confusion and terror. As the incoming steel came down towards her as her thin arms and grabbed his wrist and used her hidden strength and forced the weapon off course as it crashed into the floorboards with all the momentum from the his towering body.

He tried to pull his arm back as a knee slammed into his face, rocketing his head back as he let go of the axe lodged in the wood and stumbled backwards in a daze from the impact. Noire did not give him room to get a grip on his surroundings as she grabbed his head and pummel his face onto a nearby dresser as he finally fell backwards away from the crib.

She laughed manically into the night as the second body hit the floor. **"YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME. LEAVE WITH YOUR LIVES INTACT!" **Noire's wide eyes darted throughout the room, her bangs sticking to her sweat slick face, due to exertion or stress she did not know. There was only the men in front of her that must be stopped. They will not touch this child.

Watching as numerous figures streamed into the room, from the door behind the first group and continuously through the window. Caution went to the wind, as they charged, believing numbers would prevail.

Another came at her, then another, she still dispatched them without as much as a cut on her. There was no grace, no fluidity, just brutal efficiency as the lithe blonde woman stood her ground. Noire's bare-knuckle brawling and the ferocity in each hit as if a beast in human form. The two figures at the door could only watch in terror at the unarmed demon before them, decimating their comrades.

Unknown to Noire, one of the figures standing by the door since the beginning withdrew a green tome from within his cloak and begin to chant.

A gust of wind slammed into the group of limbs and steel as Noire and two of the assailants slammed into the wall as the wood gave way as the individuals broke into the bedroom onto the other side.

Her head lying on the cold wood, she attempted to open her eyes as numerous footsteps could be heard around her and in the living room. _**THESE SCUM DARE! **_Noire thought as she started to push herself back up, eyes opening slowly as the anger burned anew once more…

Then the crying sounded like it was going farther away.

_Click._

Her eyes burst open, no longer having the battle-lust, but fear at what may have happen. Noire grabbed onto the cloak of the nearest figure and pleaded, "P-Please leave him…take whatever you want just leave us al-"An armoured boot kicked her hard as Noire's head was slammed back to the ground.

She tasted copper in her mouth, and could only listen and watch through the last of her consciousness at the world around her.

"Burn this heathen place to the ground with that traitor as well. Make it look like an accident." An older voice said in a commanding tone from the direction of where the wind spell originated from. Her eyes watching as they poured oil throughout the dwelling, over her struggling form as her body refused to move.

The strangers then moved on, leaving her in silence as she struggled to remain awake. Noire was smelling smoke drifting into the room, her last coherent thought before she gave in to darkness was. _I am sorry Yarne. For everything._

Unknown to her, a small hooded individual had run through the flames and burning timber. The purple and black robes singed near the ground as it grabbed Noire's arm and slung it over her shoulder and carried her out of the home being slowly devoured by the oil fueled flames.

The storm continued to bear down on Yllissan capital, the cobbled streets, now hidden under half a foot of water as the tiled roofs begin to groan and crack with the ever-growing force of Mother Nature. The people tried their best to keep the water out, but the storm will not be ignored. Lightning streaked across the sky around the city, like wolves around prey as the thunder boomed through the minds of the people. It will not be wished away, nor can a person lock themselves away from the turmoil and danger it brings to facing the truth of the danger of the power before them. It needs to be faced through the fears of the Ylissian citizens.

Chrom could see the misgivings and doubt that has grabbed hold of the minds of Shepards as he told them the reason behind their mission that will take place during one of the worst storms in Ylisse's history. The silence in the throne room was constantly interrupted by the thunder and rain that seemed to have been pounding the castle's room for the answers to Chrom's mission.

Especially Yarne, whose once fearful nature disappeared with the birth of a young Taguel over a year ago, has now reappeared in his eyes. His stance on the other hand, his feet shoulder length apart, fur bristling and arms ready for a fight.

"I won't track my father down just so you can kill him!" His voice grew in pitch as he interrupted the briefing. It echoed in the silence, seemingly to bounce off the crests of Ylisse in the room, as if to mock the camaraderie among these brothers and sisters of wars past. Many of the veteran Shepards flinched as Yarne gave voice to their doubts.

Chrom could feel the chill go down his back, followed by an intense burning sensation emanating from his stomach. He stood his ground, remaining stoic as he avoided looking at Tharja directly, whose eyes were glowing beneath her ebony hair, muttering under her breathe with her arms clutching tightly her slight body and the tome in her arms. _I need to watch what I say, or I may need to hand my kingdom over to Lucina. _He thought wearily as the curse continued to burn in his body.

Chrom challenged Yarne's gaze with his own, as he spoke his next words slowly and carefully, "If you let me finish, I will continue the briefing." He paused as he watched Yarne settled down as well as the burning sensation. "Due to the circumstances of this mission, I am in command with Fredrick as my second. Due to Fredrick's quick actions, "Chrom gives a nod to the cautious knight, "we have the forest where he was last seen surrounded and keeping the people out."

"Or locking him in." Gaius took this time to speak up. His Ylissian royalty get-up replaced with his thieving clothes and cloak. No longer the easy going thief, but a competent swordsman with a particular set of skills still extremely angered with what happened in the clearing.

Chrom stared back to Gaius sternly, "…Yes. While the royal guards have the area cordoned off, the Shepards will enter the forest and capture Nikat…Alive."

It was as if they were reliving the evening after destroying the Fell Dragon, as all the tension in the room melted off the faces of all those who gathered there. Though despair could still be seen on Yarne's face as he watched the storm rage and pound against the windows of the palace.

"But Chrom, how are we supposed to find him in this storm?" Stahl questioned after everyone regained their composure.

"Panne has already left to find him, so we find her, we find Nikat. As for getting through the storm… Yarne will follow her scent." He spoke as he walked over to Yarne only a few feet separating them as the Exalt looked up to the taller Taguel.

Yarne nodded at this fact, grudgingly. His ears twitching behind his head in frustration. The scent of a parent is almost impossible not to track for children. From what Nikat has described the ways that both Yarne and Morgan have tackled him down in the past made Tharja jealous at their abilities. Chrom also knew that his Nikat scent would be a bit harder to pick out from a forest that has seen many humans coming through along with the time he has not seen him.

Without Morgan, who was still traveling across the continent with Laurent, Yarne was the only who could find Panne before anything happens to Nikat. Chrom needed him to help. Not just for his own guilt with how he callously told Panne his previous plan. But to help his friend come back to his large dysfunctional and complicated family here in Ylisse.

"I am begging you Yarne, as your Exalt, no as your father's friend, help us find him and your mother." As he spoke Chrom looked directly into the younger man's eyes, showing him that emotions he had hidden since he saw Nikat attack his sister. Not the impassive Exalt that is required of the court, not the man who commanded the Shepards throughout two campaigns, but a man trying to get his closest friend back from the edge of oblivion.

He added, "if not for me, think of the child you have at home and what happened before the travel through time."

At this Yarne straightened up and used those words as the motivation to nod to Chrom and started to sniff the air for his mother's scent.

Chrom took this moment to address his comrades and friends, "Shepards! We ride to rescue one of our own. His body may be here, but his soul is not." He paused as he scanned the uncertain faces around him in the and across the red carpet. "He came to us with only a name and the clothes on his back, but he left us as a true friend and brother that we all cared for and would give our lives to protect as he would do for anyone of us…As he did two years ago."

A moment of silence as Chrom allowed the enraptured group to remember the fall of the ancient evil that will never again touch these lands. He walked with a stride to his throne, before he turned to address them once more. His face showing the determination that they all have respected him for and the aura of leadership he possessed as their Captain**.**

"We must not lose faith in our friend and brother, he will return to us as a whole person." He withdrew Falchion in one smooth motion and raised it high above his head. "FOR NIKAT!"

"FOR NIKAT!" A chorus of voices echoed him with the fighting spirit they had during the wars against the Mad King…The Conquer…and The Fell Dragon himself. They were going to get their friend back.

**A/N: THIS STORY WILL LIVE AND BE COMPLETED, I SWEAR THIS ON MY NAME: SMASHING SKUNK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Her breathing was shallow as she struggled to breathe. Was it exhaustion? She has been running for hours throughout the trees and muck. The bare roots and brush reached greedily from the floor, as if skeletal hands to drag a weary traveller to a bed of earth to be forgotten as they fall asleep for one final time.

Hunger? Possibly. Panne had not eaten since noon when rumors were spreading throughout the capital that the royal family had disappeared from the city because of a stranger found in the wilderness, and had returned shortly after. There was no question on her mind who this "stranger" was.

The numb pain in her muscles brought her back to reality, keeping her awake as she continued to follow Nikat's scent deeper into the woods. Did she know where she was? There is only the way forward. To move on and see what lies ahead in the future. Her friends taught her that. Nikat taught her that.

Panne could no longer feel the fur on her body, only a cold weight bearing down around her neck and shoulders. Her ears, once held together in a tight braid within hair have broken apart an hour or so back as one had for the hundredth time blinded her in one eye as it sticks to her face.

She sniffed the air, noticing the stronger stench of books. Musty and aged, while others hated the smell, Panne's heart almost skipped a beat as it brought back memories of true companionship that was sworn to stay at her side till death. She smelled it so clearly that Panne knew he was close.

Nikat's musk grew ever stronger as the scent brought back the night before the fateful battle with Grima.

Panne found her husband at the harbour of Port Ferox. The lantern hung from one of the poles on the dock, giving a soft light before the desolate emptiness of the darkened sea. She could make out his head hung low on to his chest in the flickering shadows, as he let his feet dangle over the open water.

Ever since the Awakening Ritual at Mount Prism, Nikat has been acting distant. He barely eats and watches both Yarne and Morgan intently, as if they would disappear before his eyes. The end of the world may be coming close, but the absolute despair he has on Nikat's face when he believes that no one is around, is making her fear for him.

In the past week of traveling to the coast, Panne had barely seen him. He helped set up their tent but he does not speak to her. The bedroll they share remained untouched on his side. She allowed worry to inch its way onto her face as she proceeded down the wooden plank docks.

She came to the edge of the dock gazing at the sea. "What are you thinking?" Panne kept her voice level, free of concern but no joy can be heard either. She needs him to open up, and do the one thing he always does around her. Talk, speak his mind, and ask questions. What has occupied his mind so?

The moon remained hidden behind clouds as if to give them privacy. The lantern anchored them to the edge of the dark with its small beacon of light. Panne crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for his answer. The silence continued. _I have patience, and I am not going anywhere. _She thought with stubborn pride.

There was no movement from him, his head remained down as Nikat spoke loud enough for her to hear, "I was born to be nothing more than a meat puppet for the Destroyer of Life."

No response.

He turned towards her, and Panne could feel her body tense as she saw his face. Shadows danced in the light of the lantern, his face partially seen. There was no smile. In his gaze now locked towards her there was only shame and failure. Gone was the spirit that has toppled tyrants and stared down undead horrors.

It was as if the fight had left him.

"Your point?" Panne asked him back, trying her best not to show him how much Nikat was scaring her with his words and cold distant tone ringing with every syllable as he raised his voice, to answer her question.

"My point? My point is why I am still alive! Lucina knew what needed to be done. Yet I fought her choice. We are now running into the jaws of death, we would not even need to be here if just let her k-"

"Stop." Her pained voice cracked through the night as his words became jagged daggers in her tough facade.

What has happened to him? Nikat has faced the evil of this world and the likes of it throughout the Outerrealms. He and Chrom were the hands that picked the Shepherds up after every fall. They supported all of us. They had their faults their weaknesses... then her mind clicked in realization.

It all finally caught up to him. The face of Grima, the truth of his heritage and losing control of his own body to that madman. Panne closed the distance before Nikat could resist or object. He was watching a different future before his eyes and only now it is resonating deep within his soul. The only difference was the choices he had made. She grabbed him roughly and held him close. He struggled half-heartedly, but gave in to her as his body slumped against Panne.

After what felt like an eternity, Panne could feel his arms move up her back. Her ears tingled, his hands touching them lightly near the back of her head before he gripped her around her body as he returned the embrace.

She breathed his scent in deeply as she put her head deep into his neck. The smell of old age and ancient libraries overpowered the salty air as she kept him close, both bodies unmoving as they took comfort in having the one the held most dear in their arms.

When Panne finally regained her composure, she lifted her head and whispered into his ear, "Does any of that truly matter? You are you." She spoke with care and deep love hoping to reach past the discord and chaos that has clouded his mind.

"**You **did not kill Chrom like he did. **You** saved his life."

Panne continued with the same love in every word as she continued to whisper in Nikat's ears.

"I did not fall in love with a weak willed spawn of a demon. I fell in love with a man that knew _fate_ and _destiny_ hold no meaning."

Panne shifted as her hands moved towards his face as she cupped him gently as she moved from his neck to stare into his face. He looked so tired. The sleepless nights are taking toll as his face. The laugh lines from his time among his friends and family had disappeared under his worries.

The glow from the lantern showed the bags under his blood-shot eyes. The once joyful blues no longer danced across her face as he looked at her, understanding another point of view away from the battlefield.

"Do not think you walk this path alone. You promised to stand by my side till death. That means I will be by your side as well, no matter who or what stands in our way. It is not right to bottle up all these feelings."

Nikat was silent for a few moments before he spoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

Panne nodded

"Do you trust me?"

Panne scoffed, "I would not be here if I did not."

"Will you trust me even if your mind screams no?" His words echoed in the darkness as Nikat gazed intently into her eyes.

She was taken back at such a question. _What is he up to? _She wondered, uncertain of what her answer may be. Panne could see a plan behind those eyes already at work. _Would you have come this far with him if you did not have faith in him? _Panne asked herself, knowing her answer.

"I will. Not because I think you will make the right choice or not. That is not important. I know you will come back to us. Yarne, Morgan and me."

Nikat smiled as he heard her answer, and vowed that he would always come back to them. Just a little different from the vow he made when he proposed to her some time ago. When it was said and done, all the tension on his shoulders dissipated as his heart returned to his words once more.

"I tend to forget that I can rely on others, just as much as you all rely on me."

He took hold of her hands on his face and brought them to lips as he kissed her fingers.

Panne let out a small chuckle. A bit of fire back in his eyes, just a spark, but better than the absolute hopelessness from before.

"Guess we should get back to the Inn, I owe you a few nights in the same bed." Nikat said with a mischievous smirk. He draped his arm around her shoulders as it settled on her fur. He guided her away from the dock and back to the fully booked boarding house. The small beacon of light kept the darkness away as the couple proceeded back to where they belong.

She trudged through the woods at a quicker pace, the weariness in her body gone. The weight carried around her shoulders felt like it was lifted by Naga. She smirked to herself. _If I had not met her in person, I would still think Libra and all priests as madmen. _

Whether it was the "Goddess" or not, Panne was still thankful to anything that would ease her burden. She finally heard sounds that did not belong in the forest. Clumsy feet squelching in the mud and armour rubbing against wood could be heard. No creature of the forest would have such issues with the weather.

Panne could tell that whoever it was is having a hard time finding decent footing. _Human,_ she thought as the particular smell grew ever stronger. She no longer doubted who struggled ahead of her as his musty scent made her pulse quicken.

Panne rounded another group of trees as she finally saw him after so long apart. After she stormed off after her talk with the Exalt, Panne thought she was prepared to see him.

She was wrong.

After the hundreds of Risen she has seen, Nikat truly looked like he was turning into one. Human features discarded as his skin had darkened and turned grey as if on the verge of death.

Compared to what Chrom had told her, he looked like he was getting worse as his body continued across the earth. His dark robes had become soaked with the rain as they tightly gripped themselves on his body; she cringed as she finally saw the extent of the changes is body has gone through.

His youthful features and the smile she had grown to love had turn into one of the ghastly masks the Risen wore as they slaughtered countless people across the land. The jaw was hinged to the mask as it hung open on his covered face.

The dark wood creaked with every breath as purple smoke drifted out of the mouth towards the sky, causing the leaves above him to shrivel and die. Panne could only wonder, _is this part of the broken connection with Grima, or something more? _The trickles of questions during his time away begin to whisper in her mind.

Attempting to clear her mind, Panne stepped forward and only stopped when his eerie pink eyes landed on her. Her hand reached slowly behind her as she grabbed hold of her beast stone and held tightly to it. Ready to fight if necessary.

It shuffled toward her, slowly. Dragging its feet through the mud as the rain lost its strength and lightly dripped through the tree cover above. Its body was twitching with every step forward. It was trying to turn away from her. _I knew it, he is still is here! He is in there!_ Her hopes were lifted, yet it was short-lived as she truly took in account what had happened to him. The questions she kept hidden deep within her mind burst forth.

When he killed Grima, what had happened to him? Walk the fine line between life and death, or has a mortal seen the beyond and returned?

Her mind reeled with thoughts as he stopped only a few feet away from her. His eyes focused on her as his hands moved jerkily to his waist. Nikat drew his sword slowly, the silver blade bobbed up and down as it left its scabbard on his waist.

Panne stared him down as he leveled the sword to her chest, his purple veins; glowing beneath his skin was pumping what she could only hope is blood to his quivering hands.

This was the only person on this earth who could kill an ancient evil, yet what was his reward? To walk this world nothing more than an empty shell. She wanted to curse the dead Fell Dragon for trying to use her mate as a pawn to destroy the world. To curse Naga for using humans to fight against him instead of taking matters into her own hands. To curse Nikat for taking such a dangerous choice.

The vile purple smoke spewing from his mouth stopped rising to the sky, now twisting towards her face, as if to drag her closer. It smelled of decay and death.

"Enough."

Panne spoke aloud, to both Nikat and the constant voices in her own mind. Nikat's hands stopped shaking. What has happened does not matter. What will happen does.

She released her beast stone in her satchel and ripped the bag from her waist. As non-threateningly as possible, threw it against the tree behind her as it smacked against the wood. Now defenseless, she stood with her hands to her side as she defied that fear that caused all other to flee at seeing the twisted creatures he now appears to be.

She glared into the holes in the mask, glaring through the Risen personae and directly into her mate's being. Panne will find him somewhere beyond the mask, his soul and the devotion to those around him. If Walhart could not only survive on willpower, but control Risen Panne knew he could break free from his cage within that twisted body with those he truly cared for to support him.

Her brown eyes showed no weakness, only strength. Panne knew she would not die this day and she will head home with her mate behind her once more. Panne will wake him from this nightmare using her most powerful gift that she has given to few. Trust.

Panne voice remained leveled as she stared into his mask through the black smoke. Her eyes unwavering as she stared back into a dark abyss looking for small bit of his soul trapped within.

"You are in there, I know it. You made a promise when you gave me this ring." The simple ring, no gemstones, no inscriptions, just a small band of silver. It was on her left hand, the true sign of the bond they share.

The sword started to rise from her chest. Beginning in a slow arc heading above his head. The eyes never moving from Panne's face.

"Too many people see strength as only physical might. But you draw strength from those around you. The friendships, rivalries…love."

The sword past her eye level and continued upward. Panne did not flinch, not a single muscle moved as she continued her tone unchanging. Ignoring Death itself as it continued to count down to the end of her life.

"Where is your strength my love? I will not move because only you can stop this. Look at me and stop this."

He stopped at the high point in the arc above his head. Panne could see no trace of indecision in his eyes or behind the mask. Just the same emotionless horror that stalked the lands.

Panne's eyes went wide, not in fear, but anger. Nikat needed to be pushed out of that cage. Her voice bellowed throughout the woods.

"REMEMBER YOUR VOW!"

The sword came down. Blood coated the edge of the blade as it returned to its side. Beads of crimson dripping onto the grass from the point.

**A/N: We are getting close, only a few more chapters. Been rereading some of my favorite FE fan-fictions. I highly suggest checking out skywolf666. Also in case I have not said before, thank you to everyone for the follows, favorites and reviews. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ugh…" The sound of a soul leaving the physical world could be heard as the fresh corpse fell back to the dirt- a vicious slash down its chest. Panne watched the scene in front of her with a smirk of satisfaction. Her pursuer now lied face down in the pool of darkened body fluid and mud, face down.

"P-p-…"

A distorted voice struggled in the stunned silence. Grunts and wheezes became syllables. Syllables became words as it finally got through the haze in its mind.

"P-pa..." Strained vocal cords fought the decay in the once healthy body. The dying organs struggled through the numb pain with each sound. For a small moment, Panne could swear that a soul had replaced the haunting magenta eyes behind the mask.

"Panne"

She fought back the tears of joy at hearing his voice, no matter how grotesque and tortured it sounded coming from the mask. She snapped from her reverie- now was not the time to be emotional. There was still much to be done.

Panne walked past another body, sunken in the mud. Standing in front of the tree where she threw her belongings she reached for her stone. She knew she could trust Nikat not to strike her down, though she was rather surprised as he roughly shoved her out of the way. Only to see him kill the would-be murderer whose body stood still in position, steel sword poised above its head. Slowly, the body fell and disappeared in to the underfoot in the cloudy night.

Having the smooth stone in hand once more, she turned to face Nikat, shocked to see a change in his appearance. His skin, once grey and lifeless, had returned to the proper colour. The evil spewing from his mouth became more concentrated, while thin mist became a darkened smoke. Finally, a human soul- once lost- was fighting back against the emptiness within.

Panne could only see this as a sign that he was slowly regaining control. That whatever had possessed him was being pushed back. She hoped that more of the corrupted parts of his body would be replaced as his humanity returned.

He was watching her, glowing eyes behind the mask, tracing every movement. Panne could feel his unnatural gaze and had no idea how to respond to it- but that did not matter now, with one assassin sent, there was bound to be more on their way.

Panne reached for Nikat's hand tentatively, and grasped it lightly. Shivers moved down her spine from the lack of warmth. "We must go, this place is not safe and there could be more of them about." She spoke, hoping her words would pierce the veil in Nikat's mind. _There are no allies among our comrades, only enemies._ _Chrom made his choice turning his back on you._

More emotions of regret and sadness tried to overcome her steadfast will. The times of friendship she had among the Shepards showed her the truth of humans and the differences they shared. Cordellia, an exceptional knight of Ylisse and their realization at the peace they talked of had arrived; and mentoring the shy dancer who refused to see her own value and take pride in herself.

_Get a hold of yourself, _with the voice of reason resounding in her mind Panne could not regret her actions now. The present must be dealt with before the past.

The two of them trudged through the mud, heading northwest back to the roads and Ylisstol. It was the best course of action right now, despite the risks.

Nikat did not have the best footing this deep in the wilderness. She needed to keep him close to the road, but out of sight of any travellers- less they be spotted. The Shepards would mobilize once they knew where they were. Luckily the night made it hard for the black smoke to give away their position.

The only ones who would side with her and help Panne would be her own family. They would aid her to bring Nikat back to his senses. She needed to get the child and Yarne, and together get out of Ylisstol. Morgan would have heard the rumours by now and would have followed their scent.

Noire would either make a choice, or be left behind. Yarne would need to understand that, or else…

_He would be left behind as well. _The thought stung as all the motherly instincts in her screamed _no_ at such a thing. The rational part of mind knew better, _he is a grown man, he can handle himself. _

As they neared the road, Panne halted with Nikat behind her, his hand still within her own. She paused, the wheezing breathes near the back of her neck. She could smell a large group of humans, but they were not ordinary villagers or farmers. They did not carry the scent of the earth or any trade that dug deep into their very bodies. The Shepards were like an odd bouquet of flowers, variation that blended in and became something different.

No, this group was one that was always together. Organized and uniform- military. Among them there was a very familiar smell, one that Panne could never forget. Suddenly, a pit formed in her stomach.

They had brought thechild with them. They were enemies. Panne was seething in anger, _if they had dared to harm him, I will show them a Taguel's rage._ Unwittingly, she let her eyes glow eerily in the night, resisting the urge to transform now and let her instincts take over.

Lanterns appeared in the distance coming from the north on the road. Half a dozen lights, at least- confirming her thoughts on their already larger numbers. She heard the marching of soldiers; armour clinking together with every movement.

The heavily armed group was revealed in their own light as they marched closer to where Panne and Nikat were hidden in the bushes along the road. Two columns of soldiers- numbering thirty at least- were covered in hoods and cloaks. They were shrouded in mystery, though anyone would reason that such an organization meant they were more than average bandits. The blue armour beneath the cloths made it clear who they served.

Panne's first thought was that Chrom sent out a guard detachment to hunt her mate down-but he would not do so. _No, Chrom would do this personally, maybe bring along some of the Shepards._ The Exalt was close enough to his tactician that he would not let strangers into such a private affair.

For a second, as the group continued past, Panne thought that they had not been seen. That was, until a clear voice could be heard over the sounds of movement.

"**Halt, Abou-t, Turn!" **Authority rang through the night, as the group stopped and turned toward Panne and Nikat hidden in the bushes. Behind the assortment of helmets and hoods, uncertainty was on every face when they met her eyes. An absurdly large man, his pristine armour clean of grime waddled to the front of the columns, holding a bundle away from him in outstretched hands.

A specially crafted dagger hung low on his hips. Panne had recognized it from the pictures her mother had shown her of foreign lands. A Beast Killer, the curved steel that hungered for the blood of beast-shifters.

"So the demons consort with the Risen? I should have known." The red-haired lump of fat sneered at Panne. Disgust and contempt danced across his face.

Nikat growled at the man before them, trying to move forward to kill the unknown figure with the sword tight in his grip. Panne made sure he stayed behind her, not wanting to start a fight until the child was in her own arms.

It took all the restraint within her body to not tear the fat dastard apart, he stood before her holding the baby Taguel mocking her as he held it away from him. The child precariously at the edge of his reach.

"Who...are you, Man-spawn?" Struggling to keep back the urge to kill the piece of meat before her, Panne let the venom drip with every word spoken.

"I am the righteous crusader, chosen to purify these lands of filth like you! I am the Holy Knight, Harl!" Spittle sprayed as his eyes darted back and forth until they settled on Panne's unwavering stare.

"I do not know how you survived the crusade over two decades ago, but it does not matter."

Panne's eyes narrowed, the glow within them was beginning to blind the men in front of her. "What do you know of that massacre?"

"I know that I should have burned down the entire forest, instead of just your 'warren' wretch." Harl paused, as he brought the bundle closer to him. Harl placed a hand around the baby's neck. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a sound slicing through the air.

_Whoosh._

An arrow pierced the Harl's exposed forearm as it dropped to his side from the infant's neck. Blood blotted the fabric beneath the armour. He cursed, and threw the bundle away from him, down the road and far from where Panne was standing. She started to run, but a Taguel had bounded from the bushes nearby, shifting in midair and catching the child before landing on her feet.

"_Game over_!" Morgan held the child tight to her, Taguelian armour covered in scorch marks, burned leather wafted through the air. Nikat stopped pushing against her arm that she still held up to keep him in place. The look in Morgan's eyes as they met her own showed that both father and daughter had seen one another.

Harl's men attempted to surround her as more arrows fired from the treetops to the ground around Morgan, she did not even flinch from the barrage.

"You-You won't touch them!" Noire's yell came through the foliage. Raspy, but clear enough to understand, she continued unseen by all. "**YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS TRANSGRESION WORMS!**"

Harl begun to sweat, while Panne indulged in the stench of fear emanating from him as he continued to lose blood. "Your deviant and abomination only delay the inevitable. You are still outnumbered demon!"

"Mother! Father!" Yarne's distorted voice echoed from behind Panne and Nikat. His muscled form leaping from the forest- dark brown armour clinging to his frame. In his beast form, he glared menacingly at the armed men, taking in the situation.

"The Exalt is coming along with the Shepards, if you value your lives lay down your arms." To further prove his point, lanterns and voices could be heard and seen coming from the forest behind the group. A few of the ones who were already panicking simply dropped their weapons and fled away from the forest with the approaching elite force.

This was the moment when Yarne showed his true self. Gone was the fear of being killed, replaced by the instinct of any creature faced as its family was threatened. His only want was to offer protection and not back down.

Still behind her, Panne failed to notice Nikat gripping his head in obvious pain. The faces of loved ones around him, the familiar voices in the distance were causing the void within to writhe and wretch in turmoil to the bonds reforming around him.

"I…will...kill…you…all!" Harl's pupils were lost in a sea of white as he yelled into the forest, arm bleeding profusely from the erratic movements. "Quickly, before the Exalt arrives, eradicate them, kill the women, kill the men and kill the mongrel child!"

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY CHILDREN!" Panne bellowed defiantly as she shifted. Dozens weapons readied to kill her with the swords and axes shaking in unsteady hands.

"NO!" The strangled cry could be heard as darkness streamed from Nikat as he screamed to the sky, the world lost in the black mist that exploded from his body.

The smoke covered the road and the panicking men as Harl yelled and hollered to try and regain order. Panne was blinded by the blackness; it was swirling to and fro. The sky had disappeared just as the mist blanketed the road. She was worried for Nikat, separated because of the vileness that has sprung forth from him, but she was terrified for her son and daughter.

Panne stumbled through the darkness, feeling her way through the soldiers and swatting them aside with her strong limbs in her transformed body. Panne strained her ears, trying to hear any signs of her child. A leg shot out to knock back a soldier who grazed her armour on her back. The stench of the vile fog made her nose useless, blind to her surroundings. Panne only had her ears to guide her to her own kin.

She could hear coughing, one was older, and the other was the choking cry of her young. Panne followed the sound, sidestepping and avoiding any heavily armoured feet hitting the ground as the mud tried to suck them in, only to combine with the black mist in the air.

Panne emerged from the smoke, eyes watering from the air. The crying and coughing got louder as she got closer to the source. She could make a tall thin blur, swirling magenta colours, holding a small blue bundle.

_Almost there._

She finally got a good look at Morgan, who already had multiple cuts and bruises from protecting the boy from harm, unable to shift while carrying him.

Her bare legs were covered in bruises from stumbling in the darkness, before finding the way out. The gashes were across her body, ranging from minor flesh wounds, to ones that would possibly kill her if they were not seen to.

A heavy step to her right almost dropped her to the ground as a knife bit through her fur and flesh, nearly to the bone. Panne cried out from the pain, as she used to last of her strength to leap away and towards her children. She remained shifted, blood pouring from her open calf- trying to stand on the badly wounded leg.

Harl was right behind her as he left the smoke. Bruises covered his face, his once flawless armour covered in dents and dings from his own troops. His dangerous weapon was coated in her blood, as he approached her, a maniacal grin on his face.

Panne cursed to herself as she continued to lose strength. _I let my guard down, damnit_."You will not touch them." Trying her best not to let her weakened state to show.

"Finally with you dead my men will kill the others and the male. The world will be free from your filth, mongrel." Harl moved closer, his determination keeping him on steady feet. His eyes showing joy at prize before him.

In his state of euphoria, he failed to notice the silver blade that began breaking the skin on his neck as Nikat stood behind him, the magenta glow replaced by human eyes behind the Risen mask. His dark robes flowing from the gathering of static energy from the hand behind Harl's back.

"Do…not…move." Words still struggled to break free from the body.

Chrom could be seen, the black smoke dissipating with the wind, Lissa right behind him. The other Shepards surrounding the Minister's soldiers as they threw down their weapons. Some of his men looking at the ground in a daze, as they placed their hands behind their heads.

Chrom arrived with Lissa in tow, staring at Nikat holding Harl at the gates of death. Nikat turned his head to look at the new arrivals. Using his sword, Nikat knocked the dagger out of Harl's hands before pushing him toward Chrom. He continued toward where Panne and Morgan had collapsed on the ground.

As he got closer, his eyes fell on the bundle in Morgan's arms. He went down on his knees, as Panne shifted to and from her normal form, blood still pouring from the wound deep in her leg. She reached over to the dumbfounded Morgan and took the boy from her arms. Panne handed the Taguel baby to Nikat as he laid his arms out waiting.

Tears welled in her eyes as she said the words that would set him free from the cage deep within his soul. Silence as many of the original Shepards gathered round, no one daring to interrupt the moment.

"Do you remember what we agreed the name would be?"

The mask dropped from his face, his outstretched arms brought the bundle closer. The little Taguel was completely unharmed from the ordeal. The brown fur around his shoulders and hair only ruffled from being handled a little too roughly. The tousled fur and hair was a tangled mess on his head. Except for a small tuff above his head.

Panne kept her eyes on Nikat as he continued to stare at their child, his human eyes searching for something there. She could not breathe as both she and Morgan watched the scene before them. They did not even notice Yarne come to stand at their side, watching. Hoping.

A small patch of black hair. Just like Yarne.

Tears streamed down his face, emotion flooding him. He was free. Nikat was brought back from the brink as his family wrapped their arms around him and joined his tears to the innocent laughter of the child. Nikat whispered one word, as their joy soaked the ground around them.

"Chambray."

* * *

**A/N: Almost done! Just one more chapter! Also for the loyal followers, I will have a poll ready after the next post so you can all vote on what oneshot you want to see from me. **_  
_

**Also don't be afraid to PM with your opinions and what not. Take care and thanks for reading.**

**A healthy thanks to my editor and sister, DevilToBeLoved, along with my readers.**

**Edit: Screw it, I just put the poll up, and I will start writing the community choice on July 5-6. (Hopefully life will allow it.) The poll is on the top of my profile page. Thanks for reading, and epilogue coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

_Grima's back, two years ago_

"Nikat what are you doing!?"

Nikat staring at Grima, his robes ripped and torn. His black armour had become just dented scraps of metal clinging to his body. The Arcthunder tome in his hand, charging in power, electricity licking his armour as he prepared to delivered the final blow to his weakened counterpart.

"I am putting an end to this here and now…Panne…please."

"What are you doing Panne? Get out of the way!" Panne, Morgan and Yarne stood in front of Chrom. The wounds were a second thought as they barred the way from the Commander, refusing to let him through. Their faces in grim determination, tears welling up in both Morgan's and Yarne's eyes.

The anguished roar from both dragon and man. Grima's mortal vessel was burning, his skin blackening as he continued to scream. Flesh burning away as bone was exposed to the air, before he could not stand it any longer. Whatever remained dissipated in black smoke, covering the descending dragon as it dived towards the rising ground.

"Chrom, thank you for all you have done. Tell the others that I am sorry. This was the only choice." Nikat said, refusing to show anything but happiness and pride to his angered friend. _You know this is the only way. You'll forgive me when we meet again._

Nikat turned his gaze to his eldest child, reassurance and love flowing through his face as he lost feeling in his legs. He did not dare look at his body. "Yarne, I won't break my promise. Not to you or your Mother. I will…just be going away for a while." Nikat could not see his face, but watched as his body shuddered from the tears threatening to burst forth.

"Morgan." She jumped at her name. "You are brilliant. You will surpass me sooner than you think. I hope your skills would never be needed after this. Too much death has already happened. I hope this gives you peace." Nikat could hear her whisper repeatedly, _don't go, don't go._

"Panne…" He started, but was cut short when her voice shattered his farewell.

"Don't you dare say goodbye to me!" "Your life belongs to me, Nikat you will pay your due to me. No matter how long it takes for you to come back to me." Panne did not turn toward him. She knew that if she saw him now, the tears would never stop from the image of him dissolving before her becoming etched in her mind.

"I love you..." The whisper was carried on the wind, his body dissolving into dust as he disappeared.

"Nikat…" Tears streamed down her face, collapsing to her knees as Naga teleported the Shepards off the falling dragon.

Little Chambray's arms twirled back and forth, trying to stand upright without falling. His ears flopping against his body as he teetered within arms' reach of his father. The smiles on their faces showed the true joy he had earned in this era of peace.

Playing with a small toddler did not require armour plates and sharp objects. Nikat shed the clothes that became almost a second skin and replaced them with a cotton white shirt and a comfortable pair of pants. _Not much to do after coming back from the dead._ He chuckled lightly to himself just as Chambray tottered backward.

The grass provided some cushioning just as Chambray fell on his behind with a small thud. A smile on his face as he could finally stop moving. The brown shirt and pants that Nikat insisted he wear, not wanting he son to be naked to the world. His long ears reaching down to his tiny shoulders, they twitched. Chambray looked toward the woods with surprise in his wide eyes.

"Nikat!" The curly haired tactician looked up to see the Exalt approaching the cabin through the woods ahead of him. Along with him were two guardsmen who seemed to be uncomfortable being this close to two heroes of Ylisse. They turned their backs and waited at the gate as the old friends had their meeting, as it had become their part of a weekly routine after Nikat returned two weeks ago.

"How you enjoying the new home?" Chrom asked, taking in the newly built cabin for his friend's family. The quaint dwelling was enough for the mixed family, far enough from Ylisstol they will not be bothered, but close enough for visits and company now then.

"Quite nice, tell the carpenters thank you for getting it done so quickly. Take a seat, I will be right with you."

Chrom took a seat in one of the wooden chairs on the porch of cabin, as Nikat picked up the tottering Chambray and carried him back to the home. Nikat settled in the other chair beside Chrom with the little Taguel in his lap as he fiddled with the plain white shirt.

The two friends sat back and enjoyed the weather in silence. The sun shined down on them basking the area with happiness.

"So…" Nikat started, "You wanted to kill me?"

Chrom's face showed the strain of the shame weighing down on his conscious. He breathe in, trying to think of what to say to his closest friend-but Nikat beat him to it.

"There is no need to apologize. I would have done the same thing. A powerful Risen roaming the land is far too dangerous to be left alone." The smile on his face did not reach his eyes, the cold, calculating gaze. Generals saw that look before their plans unravel around them, torn at the seams by his superior mind and will.

"After all you have done for me…for Ylisse…I just turned my back on you. You deserved better than a blade in your back. Gods, I was there when Panne gave birth to Chambray. I would have never been able to look your son in the eye." Chrom's eyes fell to the baby, cooing softly in his father's lap.

"The way Panne looked when I told her that we were going to kill you if we had no choice. It devastated her. I never knew her of all people could look so…broken." Chrom said, his head tilted back on the chair.

Nikat shuddered on the inside. Panne was the strongest person he knew. Part of it was her pride; the other was because she had only herself to rely on till she joined the Shepards. It was that strength that let Nikat make the choice to kill Grima.

"What is done is done. I do not think of you any less for your decision. It was a hard choice, but it had to be made." The response was kind, as Nikat tried his best to take his friend out of the gloom.

"That does not mean I forgive myself for saying-even thinking of it." Nikat placed his free hand on Chrom's shoulder. Warmth from the gesture as Nikat gave him a tight squeeze.

"Chrom, you have been the Exalt for two years now, you are responsible for all of Ylisse. A ruler makes sacrifices for his people." A pause. "The needs of the many out-weigh the few. Besides, I pretty sure Panne will forgive you for it…eventually." Nikat reassured him, warmth coming back to his eyes.

Chambray laid his head against the shirt as he continued to play with the fabric. His eyelids drooping.

"Were you able to learn more about Harl? Panne wants to know what exactly he was talking about that night." Nikat said, changing the subject.

"I had Fredrick do some digging. Turns out he led his drugged servants in the slaughter of multiple warrens across the continent over two decades ago. After the first massacre, Harl used it as blackmail against his men to force them join his "crusade" for the other attacks."

"Those "soldiers" looked pretty young, not to mention inexperienced."

"They were sons, daughters, brothers and sisters. More blackmail by the _Ex-Minister_. Either join him in his righteous mission, or tell the world of the crimes their families committed when they were still in diapers."

Nikat simply nodded, _those people were unwilling throughout the entire night. Most of them did not even know how to use a blade, let alone be able to kill._ Made sense with their reactions during the kidnapping and how they seemed reluctant to face the Shepards in a fight. _Granted after Valm, anyone with common sense knew better than to fight Ylisse's elite._

"So I take it Harl is having a nice stay in the dungeon?" Chrom chuckled lightly before he wiped the grin off his face.

"Only for another few days. He will then be executed for genocide and rebelling against the Halidom. Before you ask, all the people under his command are doing civil services as reparations to the country. I will never kill innocent people Nikat, you know that." Chrom made sure not to let the man interrupt him by answering the obvious question.

Nikat sighed as he laid back in the chair, placing a hand on Chambray's back to keep him from falling off his lap. The toddler long gone off in dreamland, head against his father's chest.

"Oh and I am making you my chief advisor." Chrom mentioned.

Nikat would have sprung up and out of the chair had it not been for Chambray in his lap.

"What in the blazes?" He struggled to keep from raising his voice. No one wants to deal with a child woken up early from their nap.

"Ylisse does not need a tactician against a few bandits every now and then-but I need someone who is not afraid to say no to the Exalt." Chrom turned toward him, "Besides someone needs to make sure you don't go crazy from reading till the day you die." A smirk on his face, "Or from the swelling of your brain from all that information."

A sarcastic chuckle emanated from Nikat, "I said I would always stand by your side as your friend. Didn't know this would be the time when it would bite me in butt." He rolled his shoulders, carefully not disturbed the sleeping Taguel.

"I suppose for the sake of my own sanity, I accept. Does this mean I have to go to all those stuffy balls with "high-class" society?" Nikat can already see their noses so high up in the air that they could use them to catch insects.

"Only the big ones, the rest of the time you are stuck with me, day and day out, offering your own input. Which I do sorely miss. Most of those nobles just want to lick my boots so they can have a bit more power in court." Chrom said. Both men heard the bushes rustle and look past Chrom's escort that readied themselves for an attack.

The men enjoyed the peace before Panne arrived home. Much like her husband, she stopped wearing armour, though she still kept her beast stone in the pouch around her waist. Nikat did not think she would ever wear something other than armour, she was coming home in a black blouse over her body with a dark poncho. Her eyes met his before she turned her head away, striding forward.

Nikat swore. _Is she actually blushing?_

She walked past the dumbfounded guards and up to the porch. She saw Chrom, and any chance of a smile on her face disappeared.

"Chrom." A cold greeting with no warmth in her eyes whatsoever. Chrom took it as a sign, and got out of the chair. He dusted himself off and waved a farewell. He knew better that if he stayed longer, Panne would burn a hole into the back of his skull with her eyes, while fantasying the best way to pummel him without killing Chrom.

"I will see you at the castle tomorrow Nikat. Take care." He took his leave.

Panne watched Chrom leave, disapproval written across her face. She has always been stoic, but when you are close it's the small things that give way to what is on her mind. A sliver of a smirk, twitch of the brows and simply the way her eyes take a person in.

That disapproval could be seen in the hardness of her gaze. Panne did not even blink as Chrom left the clearing with his escort.

Nikat sigh could not be heard over the wind rustling the leaves. "Why are you still friends with him?"

"Chrom is also my closest friend and always will be. I can forgive him for making a sane decision-and speaking of friends," He gave her a wily grin. "I did not know it was even possible to get you to put down your armour except for our wedding."

Tinge of blush on Panne's cheeks, but did not back down from her mate's challenge. "I can forgive my friends, no matter what ridiculous trips they plan."

Cordellia and Olivia, to her dismay, had decided to take her clothes shopping. Nikat could not help but to snort as she was dragged out of the home and forced onto the Pegasus's back, her displeasure unheeded. Nikat watched the entire scene and tried his best not to laugh.

Now that Panne was back, it was quite alright to laugh in her face about it though.

Panne's stare caught his merriment in his throat. It softened as she got closer and picked up Chambray and cradled the sleeping child in her arms. She took him inside to his bed behind the oak door of their home.

When Panne returned, she sat in Nikat's lap, the chair groaning with the extra weight. Awkward, but the closeness has become the norm since his return, he wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her firmly where she is.

It is something Nikat happily obliges for reasons that just feel right. The way her body feels so close to his, the forced closeness between the arms of the chair. He never wants to leave her alone again.

Panne lays her head on his shoulder, both of them speaking in hush tones, as if the smallest of noises would shatter the serenity.

"How are Yarne and Noire?"

"They are both fine, except for a few minor burns that are still healing on Noire. Though I think Tharja had planted a few curses on Harl's men that would probably last for the next few weeks."

Nikat shuddered at the thought of Tharja's diabolical musings and the suffering that would come to those poor people. "It's a good thing Morgan came rushing back to Ylisse then, or else she might not have been able to rescue her in the nick of time." He said.

"Morgan tends to have your luck of being at the right place at the right time. Seems like she was only a few hours behind me when I arrived in Ylisstol. She is already planning to leave again and will come by to say farewell."

Nikat nodded his head just listening to her voice. "Morgan is also taking Laurent with her."

His body tensed up, Nikat resisted the urge to jump out of the chair. "I trust both of them to do the right thing, but I don't like it."

Panne simply smiles, "No parent ever likes the idea of their little girl alone with a male. Remember the looks Yarne got from both Tharja and Libra? This is all part of life." Tharja's glowing eyes and muttering whenever poor Yarne passed by her in camp and every morning Libra was praying for the strength not to hurt the poor boy.

The cool shade bathed the couple laughed quietly at the memories of the good times during worst wars in recorded history. The sounds of birds chirping in the forest around echoed around them. Nikat took this moment to ask the question that has been plaguing his mind.

"Can you forgive me?"

Panne lifted her head of Nikat's shoulder and looked him into his eyes. No humor, no mirth. Just a piercing gaze straight into his soul. "Now that you are back, I will never let you do anything like that again." The mood changed between them.

Nikat placed his hand near her face, fingers dancing along her facial lines. Panne never showed others how she truly felt. Her friends and family need to pick apart every expression, every movement and watch her habits to have any idea what she is truly thinking.

Nikat's fingers melted her defenses, the weariness on her face becoming easier to see with every passing second. Her fears she kept buried beneath the hope of knowing that he would come back. He traced his fingers along the lines, feeling her concern for him melt away at his touch.

"I will never leave you or our children alone again. I have a promise to keep to each of you." Panne eyes never wavered from his, Nikat could tell she was listening for his heartbeat, as if to dare him to lie to her. Her face softened, she leaned forward to place their heads together, their hearts in sync. Panne knows he is telling the truth and will never allow him to leave them like that again.

* * *

**A/N: My first long fanfic is over! That is the most I have ever written on a topic outside of school. Whew. Anyway, just looking at the results of the poll, and thanks to anyone who voted. After I do these here oneshots I am going to take a break from FE. I have had a hankering lately to write about...magical ponies. ****And it will be be fluff or romantic(in a good way). **

**I do like reviews, responses and general conversation so just give me a shout. Hopefully, I can get the winner of the poll up within the next week or two, so until next time, see ya.**


End file.
